Silver and Blue
by Adutoodguy
Summary: When Michael comes to Paris for school, he meets some new friends, and meets a little silver wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone, I'm Adutoodguy, but just call me Mike. This is my first fic ever, and there are some OCs, so please leave some criticism and some tips!... Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Michael's POV**

My alarm screeched. "Okay, okay I'm UP!" I screamed, slamming my alarm and almost breaking it in half. It stopped it's screaming(Thank God!), and I shot up and out of my queen sized bed. I yawned. "Guess I better get ready," I told myself. Dad was already at work(What does he even do anyway?) so I took a not-so-quick quick shower. I get some dry cereal, get my backpack, and run out my door. I take a deep breath and take everything in. _My first day of high school in Paris!_ I smile.

 **Marinette's POV**

"You can do it Marinette, I know it!" I sighed, then smiled. "Thanks Tikki, I can always count on you to cheer me up," I say. But after I say that, I immediately whisper, "Tikki, hide!" and she flies into my purse. "Great, just great," I hear, "Your first day and you get lost! Great job, Michael." I come up behind him. "Need any help?" I ask. He jumps.

 **I know it was short, I had to cut it short because of schoolwork... ugh, and on a Friday too! See ya! -Mike**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michael's POV

I was freaking out. _Why didn't I bring the letter?_ I asked myself, feeling stupid. Then I felt a warm hand touch my arm. Reacting, I jumped, and in doing so, all my papers in my binder fell out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Here, let me help you pick your papers up," a concerned voice said. I looked up and saw a girl that looked about my age with blackish blue hair with two pigtails sprouting out the back held by two red ribbons. She had bright blue eyes that glimmered in the sunlight and were almost blinding. "U-um yeah, thanks," I replied, then realized I was late. "Hey, I'm kinda in a hurry, and I'm lost. Do you know where the school is?" I asked, hopping around her. I have ADD, and that makes it hard to stay still sometimes. She replied, "Oh yeah school! This way! Oh, and my name is Marinette by the way, I hope we can be friends!" "M- " I was cut off by Marinette taking my hand and running.

Marinette's POV

"Come on, we're going to be more late if we keep talki... woah!" I yelled. This boy, whoever he was, ran past me and started weaving in and out between crowds of people. Without hitting anyone. Then he stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Well, we're here?" he said, questioning himself. "Yup. And how did you do that? Oh, nevermind, let's hurry before we get into trouble!" I exlaimed, running into the building. When we had gotten to class, we were already 15 minutes late. Then I heard my teacher's voice. "Ah Mr. Wilson, Ms. Dupen-Cheng, glad you could _finally_ make it," she taunted. I began to speak, but was cut off by Chloe. "I wonder what her excuse is now," Chloe snorted, making "Mr. Wilson" burst out in laughter. "Excuse me Mr. Wilson, but what is all the laughter about?" the teacher asked in a stern voice. He replied, holding in laughter, "Well, I thought the mayor's daughter would be more disiplened, that's all." And with that, the day was off to a great start. But Mr. Wilson(Man, I need to learn his first name, jeez)'s smart-ass remark did cause some problems

 **That's all for now, but I'll try to post more often now. See ya!**

 **\- Mike**


	3. Chapter 3

((Sup. **Read. And by the way, sorry about me spelling Dupain-Cheng wrong, I wasn't thinking "write"! Ah, writing puns... Okay you can read now.**

Michael's POV

Whoops.I caused an akuma. Y'know, part of me thought Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't real, and they were just an attraction for tourists with money. The rash kid inside me knew they were real. Surprise! The kid was right. but that's not the point. I had done wrong, and now there is a rampaging supervillan trying to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, and kill me. Watching them fight, is just so... inspiring! I don't know what it is, but it just makes you wanna... HELP! Oh, no. Ladybug is caught, Chat Noir is hurt, and bad. They need help. They need _my help. Welp._ I'm gonna save, our saviors. I chuckled, and grabbed a stick. I threw it at The Disipliner(I know, stupid name right?). "Hey!" I yelled, "You want me, right here!" "No! Don't!" I heard Ladybug yell, and The Disipliner threw a punch. Everything zoned out. It was just me, and Chloe. Her punch was terrible, and easy to deflect. I jumped around her as she fired makeup out of her bag. It was my turn to throw a punch. I swung, and knocked her down. She gasped, "Damn you, you twerp!" And with that, she kicked as hard as she could at my nuts, which-quite frankly- I didn't expect, and I fell to the ground. Ladybug had finally managed to get free and defaeted the akumatized villan. Chat Noir was alright too, but worried. "Hey, man that was dangerous," he looked down at where I got kicked. "I saw what happened, you feline okay?" he asked. "Chat! This is serious!" Ladybug spat at Chat. I managed to get out, struggling, "Yeah, I'm not as clawsome as I normally am though." Ladybug yelled as she lept away to get from anyone finding out her identity. Chat followed suit, chuckling.

I sat in the healthroom, blushing. I was holding an ice pack on my pants. I insisted I was fine, and thirty minutes later, I walked out with and ice pack in my hand and a giant bandage on my back from the fall. I trashed the ice pack, and went to lunch. "Hey, Wilson! It's me, Marinette! Come sit with us!" yelled Marinette. I came over to the table and sat down. "Michael," I said. "Huh?" Marinette replied. "My name is Michael, I never told you my name earlier," I explained. "Oh, that's your name. Michael, nice to meet you!" she said.


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Yo! It's Mike! Remember me? Probably not. It's been more than a year since I've posted, and I'm SUPER sorry. Really. At first I had an extreme case of writer's block, and then I kinda just... Forgot about this. Sorry. I should be back in business soon, so get ready for a new- and longer- chapter! See you guys then!**

 **-Mike**


End file.
